The invention relates to apparatus for heating stock which travels linearly through an elongated furnace chamber surrounding the path of travel. One problem encountered in such furnaces is achieving a uniform circle of heat energy around the path of travel to heat the stock rapidly on all sides and provide even temperature distribution therearound.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a furnace wherein combustion encircles a path along which stock travels to provide uniform heat distribution therearound.
A further object of the invention is to provide a furnace having an elongated combustion zone through which stock travels axially and which has a heat radiating surface encircling the axial path.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a plurality of like furnace modules which may be operatively connected in series.